Pop The Glock
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: "- Oh mais fais pas la tête Gacchan, ça va être marrant ! … Euh, faut vraiment se servir là comme ça ? C'est hygiénique ça ?"


_Titre : _Pop The Glock, je sais toujours pas y faire avec les titres._  
Auteur :_ Encore et toujours moi, xAoi, a mon plus grand malheur._  
Pairing : _Ca non plus ne changera pas, aucun, moi pas savoir faire._  
Disclaimer : _Gackt, Hyde, Ju-ken, K.A.Z, You, et Miyavi n'appartiennent qu'à eux même. Les paroles citées au début sont celles de Sorry Sorry des Super Junior (leaule.) Et la chaine de restaurant citée ainsi que sa mascotte appartiennent … à cette chaine je suppose._  
Note : _Ceci est une commande de HachikoFTW, blame it on her ! Elle voulait un One Shot humoristique, avec présence obligatoire de Gackt et Hyde. Et elle m'a également soufflé le nom d'un restaurant...

* * *

_«- Sorry sorry sorry sorry, Naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege nege ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo Babyyy ! » _

Gackt chantait à gorge déployée et dans un coréen approximatif, avachi dans le canapé du Salon de Ju-ken, entre quelques cadavres de bouteilles, parts et cartons abandonnés de Pizza, mégots et autres corps endormis ou en plein coma éthylique. Tout à coup, il senti que son casque avait disparu, et en vînt dont à la conclusion qu'il lui avait été arraché. Il se retourna donc et fût surpris de voir Hyde qui lui faisait face, les points sur les hanches, et le fixant avec un air ennuyé. Une fois remis de sa surprise, Gackt tendis le bras et tenta de récupérer son précieux casque, mais Hyde recula d'un pas, mettant ainsi le casque hors de portée du plus jeune. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air profondément blessé avant de lâcher :

_- Mais euuuh ! _

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que le blond ne rompe le silence.

_- J'ai faim. _

_- Ju-ken a foutu la bouffe dans une pièce fermé à clé ! Mais … oh tiens, il y a une demi part de pizza collée à la joue de K.A.Z ! _

Hyde se retourna, et constata qu'en effet, son ami avait le visage plein de sauce tomate... Lui et Gackt soupirèrent à l'unisson face à tout ce gâchis de nourriture …

_- Pourquoi il a vidé la cuisine ce crétin ! _lança le plus âgé, légèrement agacé.

_- Il a dit qu'il y avait mit tout ce qu'il a de plus fragile et de plus précieux, genre ses basses, ou sa chère contrebasse électrique, ainsi que la nourriture dans une pièce à part fermé à clef … Sois disant que la dernière fois on lui aurait cassé sa X box ou un truc du genre. _

Tout en parlant, il essayait toujours d'attraper son casque qui était toujours réfugié dans la main droite du blond. Néanmoins à chaque tentative de la part du plus jeune, Hyde reculait légèrement sa main, empêchant ainsi Gackt de récupérer son bien. Car même si ce dernier voulait vraiment retrouver son casque, il en fallait bien plus pour le forcer à bouger du sofa dans lequel il était confortablement installé.

_- Ah .. vraiment ? _Répondis Hyde, avec une expression d'étonnement totalement surjouée._ Je me demande bien qui a pu faire une chose pareille … Ça te dit de sortir manger ?_ Proposa-t-il, détournant ainsi ingénieusement la conversation.

- _On est pas supposé attendre que tout le monde parte pour aider Ju-ken à ranger ?_

_- Oui c'est ça, on est supposé ! Bon tu viens ? _Lui répondi le blond en lui laçant sa veste.

Gackt passa sa veste et parti donc à la suite de son ami, qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, attachant ensemble les lacets de You qui était étendu sur le sol. Cela fait, ils sortirent discrètement de l'appartement du bassiste.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournaient depuis maintenant un quart d'heure dans le quartier, cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient enfin remplir leurs estomacs, qui leurs rappelaient sans cesse leur présence par quelques grognements. Soudain le plus petit des deux s'arrêta devant un restaurant avec une enseigne rouge.

_- Gacchan ! Ici ça à l'air bien !_

_- C'est quoi ça ? Fl .. flu.. Flunch ? C'est nouveau ?... Enfin sinon il y a un Mc Donald à cent mètres …_

_- Oui, peut être, mais ici il y a un nounours bleu géant ! _S'exclama Hyde en gesticulant et en pointant le dit nounours du doigt.

- _Intéressant mais … _

- _Un nounours bleu **géant**, Gacchan. _Le coupa Hyde, en le regardant dans les yeux, l'air grave.

_- Argument imparable …. _soupira Gackt. _C'est parti ..._

Le brun se dirigea vers l'intérieur du restaurant, suivi de près par un Hyde légèrement sautillant. Ils se marchèrent ensuite vers le comptoir, Hyde essayant sans arrêt de s'échapper pour rejoindre l'ours, et Gackt devant donc le retenir. Il fini par abandonner et se concentre sagement sur la liste de plats proposé. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à la caissière avant de commander.

-_ Alors je voudrais euh .. des frites ! Et un steack haché !_

_-... La même chose s'il vous plait. _Déclara Gackt, qui inspectait la salle avec un certain malaise.

_Un self service .. génial, si j'avais su j'aurais sorti la tenue de soirée. _souffla-t-il à son ami.

- _Oh mais fais pas la tête Gacchan, ça va être marrant !_ … _Euh, faut vraiment se servir là comme ça ? C'est hygiénique ça ?_

_- Alors on fait le snob, Hyde? _Répondis Gackt avec un sourire moqueur.

Le blond ne répondis rien et parti fièrement remplir son assiette de frites avant d'aller s'assoir à une table dans un coin de la salle, qui était presque remplie de familles, ou de personnes âgées. Gackt soupira une nouvelle fois avant de faire de même. Ils commencèrent à manger au milieu des pleurs et hurlements, lorsque tout à coup, le brun évita de justesse un projectile lancé par un des enfants de la table adjacente à la leur, projectile qui repeint une partie du mur de rouge-sauce-tomate. Le plus jeune fixa l'enfant quelques instants, outrés, avant d'éclater.

_- Non mais ça va pas ? Oh vous pourriez peut être tenir votre gosse, c'est un danger publique ! Vous savez combien vaut cette chemise hein ?_

Sa tirade terminée, il se calma et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette, sous le regard amusé de Hyde qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

_- Gnagna ben vas y c'est ça rigole ! _Lui dit il avant de lui lancer une frite, puis deux.

- _On m'agresse !_ Hurla le blond, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs des tables voisines.

Les deux chanteurs éclatèrent de rire, dérangeant une nouvelle fois la tranquillité des familles les entourant, qui n'avaient pourtant pas l'air d'être ennuyés par les hurlements stridents produits par leurs progénitures. Une fois calmés, le brun tenta une nouvelle fois de récupérer son casque, qui logeait maintenant autour du cou du plus âgé, avant de se recevoir une pluie de frites sur le visage.

- _Balance plutôt tes frites sur la dinde avec le faux Burrbery là bas ! Elle te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, je suis sûr que les merlans ça adore les frites ! _Lança-t-il tout en se protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses bras.

Hyde se retourna et observa quelques instants le merlan en question, puis refit face à Gackt, le regardant avec un air sérieux.

_- Si je vise entre les deux yeux, tu me dois une faveur que je choisirais plus tard !_

Gackt pouffa légèrement puis observa avec amusement son ami qui préparait son lancé, tirant la langue dans sa concentration.

_- T'y arriveras jamais … Ah l'bâtard !_ S'exclama le brun qui fixait maintenant Hyde, les yeux écarquillés au maximum et la bouche ouverte dans une expression de surprise qui lui donnait l'air quelque peu diminué.

Le blond se retourna donc vers lui avec un air victorieux puis cria

_- FOOOO !_

Ce qui attira une nouvelle fois les regards réprobateurs des autres clients. Hyde savourait sa victoire, tandis que Gackt broyait du noir, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre de la part de la pile électrique assise en face de lui. Chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, ils en oublièrent l'existence d'un certain merlan, qui se dirigeait actuellement vers eux, l'air passablement énervé.

_- Hé !_ Leur cria-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux, peinant à marcher du haut de ses talons de 12 centimètres Chanel made in China.

_- Un problème mademoiselle ? _Lui demanda Gackt, lui servant un sourire charmeur et quelque peu hypocrite, tandis que Hyde lui écrasait le pied tout en tentant de camoufler son rire derrière un bout de pain., ce qui était relativement inefficace.

_- C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça, je viens de recevoir une frite dans le visage alors que je déjeunais tranquillement … Vous savez si c'est un technique de drague je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que vous m'aurez !_

_- Oui ! C'est totalement ça, allez ne fais pas ton timide, Hideto-kun ! _S'exclama le brun avant de commencer à hurler de rire, et de se recevoir une poignée de frites dans la figure, trop occupé à tenter de respirer pour penser à esquiver les assauts du petit blond. Celui-ci se détourna de la forme humaine ensevelie sous un tas de frite pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui le toisait d'un air hautain.

_- Hm non désolé, mais j'ai jamais été tenté par la zoophilie …_

Outrée, la jeune femme les quitta sans un mot et retourna à sa table, d'un pas précipité et d'un équilibre incertain. Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour calmer leur rires, les deux chanteurs finirent leur assiettes, ce qui ne dura que peu de temps puisque la moitié de leur plat se trouvait sur le sol, puis décidèrent de regagner l'appartement du bassiste avant que celui ci ne se réveille, ils pressèrent donc la marche.

Arrivé devant la porte, ils soufflèrent, priant pour que Ju-ken ne sois pas reveillé. Ils poussèrent doucement la porte, et entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds. En balayant la salle du regard, ils constatèrent que certains invités avaient quittés les lieux, mais remarquèrent avec soulagement la forme endormie du bassiste sur l'un des canapés. Ils se dirigèrent le plus discrètement possible vers une chambre dont Hyde avait occupé le lit toute la matinée, et qui devait par conséquent être vide, lorsque que K.A.Z les interpella, les faisant sursauter puisqu'ils le pensait endormis.

_- Vous étiez où ?_

_- A flunch !_

_- A flunch ? … Pourquoi pas. Vous direz à Ju-ken que je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai mal à la tête et je me suis réveillé avec un truc collé à moi …_

_- Ah, une part de pizza non ?_

_- Oui, mais non, pire. Miyavi._

_- Oh …_

K.A.Z leur fit un signe de main, puis quitta silencieusement l'appartement, tandis que Gackt et Hyde allèrent se coucher.

Une heure plus tard, ils furent réveillés par un hurlement venant de la cuisine. Effrayés, ils coururent vers la source du bruit et découvrirent Ju-ken, debout au milieu de la cuisine. Les entendant arriver, celui ci se tourna vers eux, les gratifiant d'un regard menaçant.

_- QUI A OSE CASSER MA CAFETIERE ? _Hurla-t-il

Les deux chanteurs restèrent un instant paralysés par la terreur, puis le plus petit des deux glissa à l'autre

_- Tu me devais quelque chose … et bien c'est le moment !_

Puis il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, lui tira la langue puis parti en courant, l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Autour de son coup, se trouvait toujours le casque du brun, se balançant au rythme de sa course.

Fin.

* * *

Pour les dépôts de plaintes, premier bureau en partant de la gauche, pour déposer des fleurs deuxième bureau, et pour les bouquets piégés, premier en partant de la droite, merci de votre patience, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, xAoi qui s'excuse à nouveau.

Aoi - Let's _break over_ dit (22:08) : Je t'envoi un extrait pour te calmer "steack haché" Voilà  
Floriane dit (22:09) : ... T'as ecrit steack haché dans ton OS Oo  
Aoi - Let's _break over_ dit (22:09) : Ben ouais, y'a écrit Flunch aussi ...  
Aoi - Let's _break over_ dit (22:10) : Et dans les notes il faudra que j'écrive "Bonjour je m'appelle Aoi et je sers à rien" que les gens sachent à l'avance à quoi s'attendre XD  
Floriane dit (22:10) : Mdrr  
Aoi - Let's _break over_ dit (22:10) : Putain j'ai pas un mot qui sort de mon cerveau à part "café" mais c'est pas très constructif...


End file.
